Surprise, Surprise
by Wraith Ink-Slinger
Summary: On a case, JJ and Reid receive two surprises in a doctor's office.  My entry for Chit Chat on Author's Corner Round 4.  JJ/Reid, established.  Oneshot


Surprise, Surprise

A/N: Hello, all! I finally came up with something… I've been so busy with school lately, but since I've been sick the past three days, I've had time to think about this prompt. Probably won't be too long, but it's something… enjoy?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable. Including, but not limited to: Criminal Minds, the characters, and the prompt.

Prompt: JJ/Reid; Pairing X goes to the doctor and receives some shocking news.

-/\-

JJ and Reid pulled up to the small New Hampshire hospital in a standard-issue black SUV. Someone had been wreaking havoc in the small New England town, raping and murdering women. Routine for the BAU, perhaps, but that didn't make it any better. They'd been on the case for a day and already they were growing weary of it, though.

The locals were friendly on the surface but in reality, they were simply politely stonewalling the members of the team. Earlier that day, Morgan had been complaining about how he'd had an entire conversation with the latest victim's neighbor and the most useful thing he'd gotten out of her was the fact that Marcia Rawlins (the most recent victim) had a dog. Finally, Garcia had dug up something worth looking into; all three women had recently visited a Dr. Louise Brent at the local hospital.

So, Reid, who had completed the geographical profile a short while ago, and JJ, who wasn't having much trouble with town's limited media, had been sent to speak with Dr. Brent. "All I'm saying is that this place is just a little weird," JJ was saying as she put the SUV in park and extracted the keys. "And I'm pretty sure one of the officers was staring at me back at the station."

"He was." Reid told her, sounding rather irritated. "Very openly, actually."

JJ glanced over at Reid and noticed the jealousy in his expression. Before they'd begun dating, it had never occurred to JJ that Reid could be jealous, but anytime she saw him glaring at an officer or member of the media looking her over appreciatively, a tiny thrill went through her at the idea she could invoke that sort of reaction in emotionally-distant Spencer Reid. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Well, it gave me the creeps." She said before getting out of the car.

Seeming reassured, Reid hopped out of the SUV and ran around the vehicle to catch up with her at the doors of the hospital. They walked in together and approached the desk where a nurse sat. "Hello, can you tell us where we could find Dr. Louise Brent?" JJ asked the woman.

"Sure thing." The nurse turned to her computer and tapped away on the keyboard. "The maternity ward. Third floor, just follow the signs."

Reid and JJ exchanged a quick, surprised look before thanking the nurse and heading for the elevator. "The autopsy reports didn't show that the women were pregnant…" Reid said contemplatively when the elevator had begun moving.

"Maybe they were trying." JJ replied.

Reid made a noncommittal noise which may have been an agreement or simply an acknowledgement before the elevator reached the third floor and the doors opened. The maternity ward waiting room was small and about half-way filled with people. There was a young woman and a man who was presumably her husband, both of whom looked nervous, a woman who was barely showing and sitting with a little girl of about five years old, and woman who was heavily pregnant. JJ and Reid passed all of them and walked up to the desk where patients signed in. "Excuse me," JJ caught the nurse's attention, "We need to speak with Dr. Louise Brent."

The nurse's eyes flicked from JJ to Reid and back before she looked back down at her computer with disinterest. "You'll have to make an appointment. Dr. Brent can't take walk-ins."

Clearing his throat as he and JJ pulled out their badges, Reid spoke this time. "We don't need her services as a physician. We're with the FBI."

"I see." The woman eyed their badges carefully before gesturing towards a door to the side of the waiting room. "Her office is second on the left. Be quick though, she has an appointment in 10 minutes."

The two agents gave the nurse professional nods and headed back through the door to their right. As promised, down the hall they found the second door to their left was labeled Doctor L. Brent. Inside they found a woman in her mid-thirties with dark brown hair, piled on top of her head in a messy bun, and friendly blue eyes. She looked up when they knocked on the doorjamb and smiled. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Dr. Brent?" JJ asked, merely a formality, as she and Reid pulled their badges again. "I'm SSA Jareau and this is Dr. Reid, we're with the FBI. We'd like to ask you some questions pertaining to recent murders in the area."

Dr. Brent's eyebrows went up as she nodded. "Of course- come in, have a seat." She said, gesturing towards two chairs against the wall. "Sorry about the lack of space, I'm rarely in my office, anyway."

JJ sat down gracefully in one of the chairs and Reid managed to fold himself with some dignity into the small space, storing his bag on the floor. "Doctor, we've been looking into the lives of the three victims and we learned that they all visited you shortly before their death." Reid began. "So far, that's the only connection we've found."

The doctor's eyebrows had climbed even higher on her forehead now. "What- Um, what were their names?" She asked haltingly.

"Lauren Metz, Tess Jackson and Marcia Rawlins." Reid replied, slowly enough that Dr. Brent would get them all.

Dr. Brent paled slightly. "I- I saw Marcia Rawlins not one week ago… she's _dead_?"

"Yes," Reid told her, remembering to use as gentle a tone as he could manage, "And we need you to tell us if there was anything connecting these women besides their visiting you. Maybe why they made appointments with you?"

"I- yes, give me a moment." The woman replied, turning to her computer. After a minute or so, she was nodding pensively. "Yes… I thought so…"

Reid shifted in his seat, leaning forward, though JJ stayed where she was. "What is it?" Reid asked eagerly, glad they might possibly have found the only actually helpful local in the town.

"All the women you mentioned… I had to tell all three of them they were unable to have children." Dr. Brent told him.

Reid's looked at her for a moment before his eyes gained that pensive look JJ was used to seeing when he was puzzling something out. "Is there anything else you can think of?" JJ asked, stepping as Reid thought about this new piece of information.

When the doctor shook her head, JJ stood up and Reid followed suit. "Thank you for your time. If anything else comes up, please don't hesitate to call." JJ handed the woman her business card and headed out of the office.

Back out in the waiting room, JJ paused for a moment and turned to look at Reid. "Spence, you still with us?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his thoughtful face.

Reid's eyes came back into focus and he pushed her hand gently away. "This is the thing we were looking for- it makes everything else make sense," He spoke quickly and quietly so none of the patients would hear. "It's why the victimology is all over the map and why the intervals between victims are random; he has to wait for a woman who can't have children to turn up."

"But why women who can't have kids?" JJ asked quietly, beginning to steer Reid towards the door again.

"I'm not sure, but…" Reid began but was cut off by a sudden shriek of laughter from the five-year-old.

Both agents turned and saw the little girl giggling and the mother smiling warmly as she read out a book to the child. JJ found herself smiling as well and glancing over at Reid, who looked somewhat captivated by the image. "What… do you think of kids?" JJ asked quietly.

Reid looked over at her, surprised. "I- well, I know that small children seem to have an adverse reaction to me…" He said slowly.

"It hasn't been as bad lately… and I asked what _you_ think of _them_, not the other way around."

Mouth working for a moment, Reid finally shrugged. "I don't really know… I don't spend a lot of time around kids."

"Well," JJ started, took a deep breath, and plunged in before she lost her nerve. "You might have to get used to it soon…"

For a moment, Reid regarded her as though she were a particularly difficult riddle before something suddenly clicked in his brain and his eyebrows nearly jumped off his forehead. "You… You're…?" He attempted to choke out the question.

JJ nodded and Reid looked as though he was about to pass out. JJ reached up to place a steadying hand on his shoulder, but he numbly grabbed her hand instead and led her out of the maternity ward.

Soon, they were back outside by the SUV and JJ was growing increasingly worried about Reid's silence. "Spence…" She started.

Before she could get much further, she was cut off by a pair of lips, kissing her soundly and sweetly and passionately all at once. When the need for air became pressing, she and her lover pulled apart and Reid was the first to speak. "This is possibly the most terrifying news I've ever received."

JJ blinked in confusion and then began to laugh. She had almost managed to stop before she caught a look at the weak glare Reid was sending at her and the laughter started up all over again. "JJ- come on, I'm serious!" He told her, his tone mixed with disbelief and irritation.

"I- I'm sorry…" JJ gasped out between giggles, "I just… the look on your face…"

Reid sighed and deflated slightly before smirking a little. "You think that's a good one… I'll bet the look I'll get on my face when we have to tell _Hotch_ will be better."

_That_ put a stop to JJ's laughter very quickly. "Oh." She bit out as she watched Reid get into the driver's seat. "Now _that_ is a terrifying thought…"

-/\-

A/N: Aaaand… that's it. Not too sure about the ending, but I hope it works. I know absolutely NOTHING about the whole medical-system-thing… so I apologize if there were bits that were terribly inaccurate. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
